Pure Bliss
by Jayno
Summary: Slight Asian F spoiler. Cute story - Blaine is trying to decide what nickname to give Kurt.  Gives warm fuzzies  hopefully
1. Bliss

**Just a little one shot. Let me know if I should do a second chapter. Please Enjoy and Review.**

Blaine and Kurt are still dating and it is pure bliss, well of course there are squabbles but it always gets sorted out. Blaine had been worried after he read for Tony that Kurt would break up with him but that's when Kurt zigged and presented him with a beautiful bunch of flowers. Now they are sitting in Kurt's room listening to Bruno Mars on shuffle – Blaine's head in Kurt's lap and the flowers in a vase on Kurt's desk.

Blaine sighed and looked up at his boyfriend "How about" Blaine smirked "pookie?"

Kurt scrunched up his face in disgust causing Blaine to snort.

"Did you just snort?" Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

"No, you did." Blaine pouted playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Dork" he lied pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead.

"Okay, umm how about snookums?" Blaine bit his lip stifling a giggle.

Kurt replied by raising his eyebrow. "I love you; but you seriously suck at this."

Blaine sat up, faced Kurt, crossed his legs and grabbed Kurt's hands. "I'll get this." He closed his eyes and started humming as though he was trying to conjure up ghosts or spirits. He opened one eye and looked at Kurt "pumpkin face." Kurt shook his head and Blaine closed his eye returning once again to his trance. "Dumpling" Blaine yelled to the gods.

"Hate dumplings" Kurt retorted jovially.

Blaine broke character "Really? Pork dumplings are amazing, especially with a ginger and soy sauce." He paused his eyebrows furrowed "how about Cookie? You like cookies."

Kurt frowned "No, it would make me hungry for cookies." Blaine sighed dramatically feigning annoyance.

Kurt's stomach grumbled "see now I want cookies." He got up and made his way to the door gesturing for Blaine to follow him. They made their way downstairs hand in hand. Blaine quickly scanned his surrounding "What about my little staircase?" Kurt kept walking "Too creepy, sounds like you want to climb me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and whispered "that's because I do. Butterscotch, ah sofa? That was just weird" he shook his head. They made their way into the kitchen with Blaine still making suggestions "Monkey, sugar, tootsie, honey buns, snuggles." By now Kurt was finding it nearly impossible to contain his laughter. He turned from Blaine and reached up into the top cupboard where Carole kept the best cookies. He grunted, straining to reach them on tip toes. As he reached this arm up his shirt lifted showing the alabaster skin on his back. Blaine's eyes immediately shot to the exposed area, his breathed hitched and he smiled mumbling to himself "beautiful."

Kurt spun round smiling cookies in hand "got them." He grabbed a plate and placed four cookies on it and carefully returned the container to its home. Clearly he hadn't heard Blaine. Kurt ambled back toward the stairs; Blaine lent against the kitchen door "How about beautiful?" Kurt froze and turned to face his best friend, his boyfriend "No." he replied sadly.

Once they were back in Kurt's room Blaine broke the rules and clicked the door closed. "Kurt, why don't you want me to call you beautiful?" Kurt perused the room avoiding Blaine's gaze. Blaine softly repeated his boyfriend name and sat down next to him.

"I don't feel beautiful." Kurt uttered embarrassed to admit such a thing.

Blaine reached for both of Kurt's hands. "Kurt, look at me, look at me, please." Kurt complied "Kurt you are so beautiful inside and out. You are such a sweet person, you are so patient with me, you have a singing voice that I can't even describe; it just transcends all known thought and feeling" Blaine beamed "and your eyes" he locked onto Kurt's eyes "they are breathtaking. You are beautiful, trust me." Blaine place has fingertips under Kurt's chin and leaned him, kissing him sweetly on the lips "those lips, god they drive we wild." They both smiled leaning their heads together "So can I call you beautiful?"

Kurt smiled sweetly with tears in his eyes he nodded.

Blaine grabbed the cookies and offered one to Kurt "Here you go beautiful."


	2. More Bliss

**Wow guys, you wrote the sweetest reviews, so I thought that I would write the same thing but with Kurt trying to find the right nickname. Contains more fluff then your body has room for.**

Blaine sat on the kitchen counter in the Hummel-Hudson home watching Kurt make a soufflé "Come on beautiful do I really look like a fluffy-cuddle-bear to you?" Blaine pouted his lips and stared at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do" Kurt rushed over and pecked him on the lips "how about beautiful?"

Blaine shook his head vigorously "nope, that's what I call you. It'd be cheating."

Buttering the soufflé mold Kurt smiled "My little soufflé." He cooed in a baby voice.

"Were you talking to me or that?" Blaine pointed to the mixture, Kurt looked at Blaine indicating that he in fact was referring to him "Not doing it for me sorry beautiful."

"You're just rubbing it in now." Kurt sulked adding sugar to the bottom of the mold.

Blaine blinked innocently at Kurt "Beautiful what are you on about beautiful? Ya know beautiful you shouldn't stress so much, okay beautiful." Kurt smirked, grabbed the dish cloth and threw it at Blaine who caught it with his face. Blaine took a breath and started singing "you're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's truuue."

"How about pest?" Kurt joked whisking the egg whites.

"That" Blaine jumped the counter and walked towards Kurt "is the sweetest thing" he kissed the back of Kurt's neck "that anyone has ever said to me." He began sniveling. Kurt turned around to find that Blaine was pretending to cry while he fanned his face with his hand.

"You're so dramatic Mr Man."

"You're so beautiful. Mr Man is horrible by the way, sounds like a super hero." Blaine stood with his legs lightly apart, chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. "Actually I kinda like it."

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen." Kurt turned his attention back to his mixture, grabbing the spatula he began to carefully hold the chocolate into the egg whites. The next few minutes were spent in silence as Kurt masterfully put together the soufflé and placed it carefully in the oven. "How about B-dog?" he wondered heading towards the living room, he took the silence as a no. "B-lizzle?" Blaine snorted "You snorted!"

Blaine followed Kurt "No baby that was you."

Kurt turning around in awe "no fair, now I have two names and you have none."

Blaine raised his arms in victory "what can I say, I am a word genius."

Kurt sat on the sofa "How can you honestly think that after you wanted to call me sofa?" He pulled Blaine down next to him.

"Even genius' have weak moments. So what else you got?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and put them over his lap.

Kurt shifted his weight to get comfortable. "Nothing" Kurt looked deflated.

"Well then just call me Blaine." He rubbed Kurt's legs.

"No, it's not enough."

"But I love the way you say my name baby."

Kurt closed his eyes enjoying his new found pet name "I like it when you say that."

"Say what?"

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes "Baby."

Blaine shivered, a sexy smile began to form. "Why don't you try it?"

Kurt leaned in so he was inches way from Blaine "I love you so much baby." Their lips crashed together Blaine smiled into the kiss. Breaking away from the kiss they both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. "I know what I am going to call you." Blaine looked at him expectantly "baby and sweetie."

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's "Why sweetie?

Kurt squeezed his hand "Because that's how you taste, and you are a really sweet guy. Is that okay sweetie?"

Blaine nodded "Oh baby it's more than okay."

**Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it as I am going through some bad stuff right now. But that fact that you read this and review it makes me happy so thanks.**


End file.
